Spells
Spell Book= |-| Page 1= |-| Page 2= |-| Page 3= |-| Page 4= |-| Page 5= |-| Page 6= |-| Page 7= |-| Page 8= |-| Page 9= |-| Page 10= |-| Others= Key Purple = Emma Sea Green = Maddie Red = Mia Blue = Jax ---- Discovery * Katie! Take that back or I'll punish you like the last time when I turned your hair blue. * And they left in a rush. Hey, where did I leave the brush? * Glitter, Balloons, sweet tarts, rainbows, puppies and pink hearts. ---- The Big Rescue * The word on the street is Katie has gigantic feet. * Of course I get stuck in here, I wish I could just disappear! * Katie Take back what you just said or else I'll turn your hair red * Cherries, Sprinkles, Ice Cream Float, turn Andi into a goat ---- The Big Chill * I know goats eat everything, even candy, but I prefer if this once again became Andi. * For now and forever without a doubt, everyone in school will freeze Emma out. * Emma ignores everything that I say, so make me a storm that'll send her away. * I'll fix this battle, make him do the doggie paddle. ---- I'm A Witch * All I wish, is for Daniel to swim faster than a fish. * Three dancing girls and a fool, like Nicki Minaj, make me look cool. * Someone needs help to understand we're meant to be, so when he eats this pie he will love me. * This Maddie chick who I'd like to throttle, for now put her in the ketchup bottle * A German Shepard a Cocker spaniel, take me to a place where I can spy on Daniel. ---- Magic Fight Club * Locker locker open sesame, get me out of here as fast as a bee. * I'll be more careful I promise to, but for now this spell will undo. * You can't get away with this anymore, so now your feet are glued to the floor. * Like the moon when it become dawn, let Andi from the box be gone. * I was walking at too quick of a pace, so fix my mistake and repair this vase. ---- Monkey Business * It's so great when opportunity knocks, turn Katie into a pair of Mac's dirty socks. * She's learned her lesson, this I can tell, it's time to end Katie's love spell. * I'll teach her not to mess with someone so spunky, when I turn nurse Lily into a monkey! ---- Monkey Business II *I've waited for as long as I can stand, make the Hexoren appear in my hand. *Emma hasn't learnt her lesson in leaving us alone, turn my phone into Emma's phone. ---- Mac-sic-cle * He'll say yes when he means no, left when he means right, Daniel won't say what he means, try as he might. *I have the power to break Maddie's spell, make Lily human again and all will be well. *As a monkey you've got a strong will, cooperate and just stay still. ---- I Said, Upside Down *Before Emma bores me so much I frown, turn this classroom upside down. *Like an invisible wave that goes by, send Lily to Iridium High.